What is a genius?
by lilacxcross
Summary: What if Lee and Neji were paired up in the preliminary round during the Chunnin Exams?


Hi everyone. This is a "what if" story. Although I liked the original matches (despite Hinata's and Lee's condition at the end, and the NaruHina moments), I thought it would interesting for them to be paired up. Because of the change in events, Tenten has not faced Temari yet so she will be present. I know Lee and Neji become stronger in shippuden but I'm choosing to concentrate on their abilities during the chunnin exams.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"It's time to move on to the next round." Hayate, the sickly proctor said. The names began to shuffle on the monitor.

"Alright, it's my turn! My turn!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No it is my turn! Please let be my turn!" Lee yelled.

The monitor continued to shuffle. Tenten gripped the handrail tightly with her hands. ' _I'm fired up too.'_ Tenten thought eagerly. After the moving battle between Sakura and Ino, she was pumped up to prove herself as a kuniochi.

Suddenly, the monitor stopped shuffling and froze.

Hayate cleared his throat and then announced, "For the fifth match, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga. Come forward."

"Aw man, when is it going to be my turn?" Naruto whined while rubbing his spiky head. He peaked over at his bushy browed comrade. He noticed Lee's expression suddenly became serious.

"A fight between two teammates.." Ino said as she watched Lee and Neji walk down to the arena.

"I wonder how that 's going to turn out" Choji mused. "They're on the same team and they know each other's fighting abilities."

"Correct. My precious Lee and Neji are teammates. However" Gai pauses. He flashed them a wide smiled and said, "They're also rivals!"

" _Rivals huh..Just like me and Sasuke._ ' Naruto thought.

Gai turned his attention to the arena. "Let's go Team Gai, fight with your hearts! There's no time like spring time youth!" Gai cheered.

As a fellow member of Team Gai, Tenten knew her teammates very well. She knew their strengths and their weaknesses. She also knew the score between Lee and Neji when Lee would try to challenge him.

' _Lee may be a hard worker but… Neji is a genius.'_ Tenten thought as she looked at her long-haired teammate.

Gai nudge her shoulder. "C'mon Tenten! Show your team some support!"

Tenten sighed. "Okay, okay"

No matter what the outcome of the match would be, they were still her teammates.

"Let's go guys! Do your best! Show everyone here what Team Gai's got!" the twin bun-headed kuniochi cheered while pumping up her fists.

At the arena, the two ninjas stood in the middle. Both ninjas stood tall.

"I can't tell you how excited I am to face you here." Lee started.

"It won't be any different from before. No matter how many times you try, the outcome will not change." Neji said.

"I'm going to prove you wrong. I'm going to show you that hard work pays off." Lee said.

"Hmph. I won't go easy on you." Neji challenges.

"Nor will I" Lee states.

As Gai and Tenten were cheering, Hayate said, "Let the fifth match begin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Lee sprinted forward, Neji switched to his battle stance. Neji blocked and dodged several kicks and punches in all directions. Then he aimed for Lee's abdomen aiming left and right. Quickly, Lee dodged each attack and then retreated back, distancing himself. Neji had one hand was raised forward and one hand was position down. Both palms were faced outward. Lee's left arm was in front him was ready to strike and his right hand was positioned behind his lower back.

' _Neji's taijutsu is not lacking, as expected of my rival.'_ Although Lee specialized in taijutsu, Neji's taijutsu abilities were exceptional as well.

"What happened to proving me wrong? Don't tell that's all you've got?" Neji sneered.

"Not even close. I am just get started." Lee said.

"Is that so? Then it's time I get serious." Neji replied.

The long haired ninja began to perform numerous seals. Then he yelled,

"Byakugan!"

There were lines inside his pale eyes and veins branching from around his eyes that trailed to the side of his head.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's up with that guy's eyes?" Naruto asked.

"It's a blood-line limit called the Byakugan. Members of the Hyuga clan possess it." Kakashi said.

"Byakugan? I've never heard of that." Naruto blurts out.

"Me either" Sakura said.

"Well..um.." a quiet and gentle voice peaked into the conversation. Naruto and Sakura turned around to see the stuttering girl. She had short dark blue hair with bangs across her forehead. She wore a beige hoodie with fur at the bottom with chakra symbols on both sides of her arm sleeves, and she wore blue pants that cut down at her mid legs. She twiddled her thumbs nervously, her cheeks were flushed and her pale eyes were concentrated on the floor.

"Hey Hinata! That guy's related to you right?" Naruto said.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun. He's my cousin." Hinata replied.

"Cousin huh?" Naruto pondered. "That guy seems nothing like you" Although he initially thought Hinata was weird, she was friendly and nice to be around even though he couldn't figure out why she stuttered so much. Neji on the other hand, seemed like the exact opposite.

He brought his attention back the arena. Neji's body was slouched with one leg in front and one leg behind. One hand was raised forward and one hand was position down. Both palms were faced outward. As Lee stood with his left arm in front him ready to strike and his right hand was behind his back searching in his pouch, Lee thought,

' _I cannot let him touch me. One hit makes a big difference.'_

Lee decided to advance forward. Lee and Neji made several moves on each other.

"What's that blue substance leaking out of Neji's hand?" Sakura asks.

"That's chakra. Sakura-san." Hinata replied. "Our clan is specializes in hand to hand combat in order to inflict internal damage by attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System."

Sakura looked puzzled. "But I thought the Chakra Pathway System is invisible to the eye. How is Neji able to see it?"

"That is the ability of the Byakugan. When activated, a Byakugan user is able to see it."

"To think people like that exist." Sakura said in awe.

"Yeah people like Hinata." Naruto joined in.

Hinata's cheeks flushed. She shook her head embarrassed. "I-I'm not as skilled as Neji-niisan"

"Why would you say that?" Naruto said. But Hinata didn't respond.

Back and forth, the two ninja attacked and dodged each other for several minutes. Despite the duration, both ninjas had not let up.

' _Lee's not half bad'_ Neji thought as Lee dodged him and aimed his fist at his chest. Neji swatted his hand and dodged his other fist. They continued to spar for several more minutes. Suddenly, Neji saw an opening and aimed his palm towards Lee's abdomen. Lee's eyes widened. Lee's hips just barely turned quick enough for him to avoid a full hit and pushed himself back to put some distance between them. Lee winced as he felt the chakra graze him.

"Did he get hit?" Sakura exclaimed.

"He barely missed him." Naruto retorted.

"Although it was not a direct hit, even the slightest contact has effect." Hinata added.

Back in the arena, Neji faced Lee.

"Just give it up Lee. This is your fate. You can train as hard as want but you will always be a failure. Nothing can change that."

Lee grunted in disapproval.

Tenten frowned.

"Hey! Just who do you think you are?" Naruto exclaimed at Neji. "What gives you the right to say what he can and can't do?"

Naruto looked up at Gai-sensei. "Can you believe this guy? How can he say that about his own teammate?"

Gai nodded absorbing the situation. "Neji has his reasons for coming up with his own philosophy." Gai explained.

"I don't understand." Naruto grumbled. Then, Gai placed a hand on his shoulder and said,

"Don't worry Naruto. Lee has his own philosophy too and he continues to stand by it."

Naruto nodded and focused his attention back to the arena.

"Lee! Go ahead and take them off" Gai called out. He gave Lee a thumbs up.

Lee had a puzzled expression on his face. "But you said that I was only supposed to take them off as a last resort: in order to protect precious lives!"

"That's true but, today is an exception!"

Lee became excited. "Really? I can really take them off?"

"Go for it Lee!" Gai encouraged.

Filled with enthusiasm, Lee somersaulted backwards all the way up to the hand sign statue. Standing at the top right of the index finger, Lee bent down and pulled off his orange leg warmers. Beige leg weights were wrapped around both of his legs.

'You've got to be kidding me' Tenten thought.

"Are those leg weights?" Sakura sounded appalled.

"He was really wearing that the whole time?" Kiba commented.

"That's so cool!" Naruto chimed.

Gai turned to the young genins. "Lee has no ninjutsu or genjutsu abilities at all."

The genins faces became shocked.

"That's impossible." Sakura said. But then she realized that she never seen him use any ninjutsu or genjutsu before.

"It's possible. It's uncommon for a ninja."

"How is he supposed to fight without any kind of ninjutsu or genjutsu? All he has is Taijutsu." Sakura inquired.

Gai looked up to his bowl-cut haired student. With one leg weight in each hand, Lee dangled them in air.

"This feels so good! Now I can move freely!" Lee shouted.

"Without ninjutsu or genjutsu, all Lee has is Taijutsu. His abilities may seem limited but he concentrates of all his training on developing his Taijutsu." Gai finished.

"Do you really think dropping off a few pounds are going to make a big difference?" Neji says.

Suddenly, Lee drops the weights. When the weights hit the floor a loud bang echoed the arena. Two humongous dents were made from each weight.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Tenten exclaimed in disbelief. The rest of the genin gaped in astonishment.

Kakashi shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hmph" Neji took his stance.

In an instant, the green-suited ninja flashed off of the statue.

Neji eyes widen. 'He's fast!' He prepared himself for attack.

Abruptly, green flashes popped around Neji causing him to flinch and maintain in a defensive position..' Neji continued to stand in his defensive position. Lee threw a few punches and a few kicks. Successfully, Neji was able to dodge them. Then suddenly, Neji felt a hard fist knock him rapidly across his jaw. The impact was so intense that he lost his balance. However, he back-flipped a few feet putting distance between him and Lee. The bushy browed comrade charged at the Hyuga again. Lee aimed his fists swiftly and in numerous directions. Neji blocked, dodged, and aimed. Both ninja struggled to land a blow on each other.

"This is…unreal." Hinata murmured in amazement. She had never seen her cousin struggle against an opponent before. Even though Hinata may have been the heiress and a member of the main branch, it was no secret in the Hyuga clan that Neji's abilites were far more superior than hers and that he was more suited to lead the clan. Even her own father had given up on her.

"No kidding. Bushy brows is going to kick his butt!" Naruto said.

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "He can't hit Lee if he can't keep up with him."

'Wow Lee..' Tenten thought.

Lee backed away and caught his breath. Without dropping each other's gaze, both ninja stood still. Then, instead of charging directly at Neji, Lee raced around in a circle around his teammate.

' _The Primary Lotus'_ Neji observed. The Hyuga began to spin his body around and yelled,

"Rotation!"

A blue hemisphere made of chakra appeared around Neji as he rapidly spun himself around. Lee was knocked back a few feet from hitting Neji's counterattack but landed on his feet.

"What kind of technique is that?" Sakura asks.

"It's a technique that belongs to the main branch of our clan. It's purpose is to defend and deflect." Hinata explains. ' _How is that possible?'_

"That's going to be tricky to get around." Kiba said.

Back at the arena , Neji states. "This fight is getting to be a real nuisance."

"Is that so? I find it quite the opposite." Lee replied back.

"Oh?" Neji raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. I have never fought you so evenly before. It's exciting." Lee said.

"Evenly you say.." Neji repeated. ' _Lee's speed has increased. It's going to be harder to reach him.'_ The Hyuga examined his teammate with his pale eyes.

Lee looked up at his teammate. Pale eyes were fixed on him. ' _I almost forgot about his specialty, Rotation.'_ For a moment, both genin stood still. Their eyes did not break contact.

Tenten watched her teammates intently from above. "They're so focused."

"That's rivalry!" Gai replies.

"Gai-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you think this is going to end?" Tenten finally said.

For a moment, he didn't say anything. Even though she had no doubt that Lee was his favorite, Neji was his student too. A precious comrade.

' _I guess he wouldn't pick a favorite if it was between one of us.'_ Tenten considered.

"That's a good question Tenten. I have no idea!" Gai flashed a smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Tenten nodded and turned her attention back the arena.

' _It looks like Tenten is starting to acknowledge him as well.'_ Gaimused _._

At the arena, Lee sprinted towards at Neji. The Hyuga held up his hands and changed his stance.

"8 Trigrams 64 Palms!"

Hinata gasped. "That technique."

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"Neji-niisan is going to attempt to seal of his chakra flow."

This time, they began to spar much quicker. The genins gaped at them in surprise.

"He's is keeping up with Lee. Even though he's so fast!" Naruto said amazed.

"I can barely follow them!" Sakura said.

Tenten kept her eyes glued to the fight.

"This is starting to make me dizzy." Chouji added.

For several more minutes, they continued to fight. Both genins were having a hard time trying to land an attack on each other.

"They just keep going and going." Ino said.

Kurenai turned her head and looked at her female pupil. Hinata was gripping the handrail tightly. The red-eyed Sensei noticed how tense she looked. ' _Hinata'_

Kiba leaned over to Hinata. "That jerk's having a hard time for once."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Hinata nodded her head. "Yes. Lee is fighting hard."

"This Lee kid is really good but I'd be really surprised if Neji loses." Kiba said.

Back at the arena, as they were still fighting, Neji shouted.

"Just give up already! Can't you see this is futile?!"

"I will never give up! Not until I defeat you!" Rock yelled back. They continued to attack back and forth.

Suddenly, Lee pulled away. Both ninjas struggled to catch their breath. Both ninjas were overcome with exhaustion.

Then, Lee stood up tall. "I may not be a genius like you."

Lee positioned his legs apart from each other and then he crossed his arms in an X and bowed his head. A powerful surge began to surround the bushy-browed ninja.

"I cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu." His skin became to turn red. Big veins began pop up on his forehead.

"What's going? He's turning red!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi's eye widened. "Gai, you taught him how to open the inner gates?"

"That's right."

"What's going on?! What are these inner gates?" Tenten interrupted.

"A person contains eight different gates that are supposed to limit the flow of chakra in a user's body. In return, it conserves the body." Gai explains.

"What happens when the gate opens?" Tenten asks.

"The user unlocks a tremendous amount physical power." Gai answers.

"Not without a price." Kakashi counters.

At the arena, Lee began to began wince in pain as chakra poured around him.

"Tenten, your familiar with the Primary Lotus, correct?" Gai said.

The twin bun-headed kunoichi nodded.

"That is the first gate. The Gate of Opening."

Tenten's eyes widened. "If Lee opens the gates, he risks physical damage." She realized.

"Correct. That is the side effect from opening each gate. It becomes more severe with the more gates he opens." Gai explains.

Tenten looked at her bushy browed teammate in concern.

"Gate number 3: Gate of Life!" Lee exclaimed. Suddenly, Lee disappeared. Then, Lee appeared in front of him. In lighting speed, the bushy-browed genin began to attack Neji.

"Rotation!" Neji yelled as a half of a blue chakra shield covered his side. Neji's shield was strong but he could feel the intensity of the impact. Lee retreated and then charged at him again. Abruptly, Lee disappears, and then kicks Neji in the abdomen and up in the air. Shielding himself by emitting chakra, Neji did not feel the full force of kick. He began to release chakra all around his body. As Lee was about to begin to attack Neji in the air, Neji yelled, "8 Trigrams 128 Palms!" The ninja began to spar in the air.

"You've got to be kidding me! They're even faster than before!" Naruto called out.

"No kidding! I can't keep up anymore!" Kiba said.

Hinata stared at them in shock. ' _Neji_ - _niisan_ _has_ _come_ _so_ _far_ …"

The rest of the genin stared the ninjas in astonishment.

Successfully, Neji was able to hit Lee in his abdomen. Lee gasped but did not stop. They continued to spar. Lee found an opening and aimed his fist at Neji.

"Argh." Neji let out a groan. Quickly, he back flipped and recovered back into battle mode in the air. Too quickly, Lee charged at him.

' _Too_ _fast_!' Neji thought. Lee kicked him straight up in the air. Then, Lee kicked him hard.

"Neji!" Tenten shouted.

' _This_ _can't_ _be'_ Neji thought. Neji continued to shield himself with chakra all around his body but he felt a forceful impact as he flew back and hit the ground.

Lee landed back on the arena. The reddish tint on his skin began to fade. He put his hands on his knees and he began breath heavily.

Neji was still laying on the arena floor. Every bone in his body hurt. ' _It's_ _no_ _use.. I can't get up!'_

While panting, Lee said," Do you see Neji? Hard work truly pays off."

"Lee.." Neji managed.

"It does not matter if I was not born with a gift or a special talents. I will train hard to be the best ninja I can be!"

Neji was lost for words.

After a couple seconds of silence, Hayate announces, "For the fifth match, the winner is Rock Lee."

"Oh Neji.." Tenten said. This was definitely not what she had expected. Both boys had put up a serious fight.

"You did you best Neji!" Tenten yelled as Neji was removed from the arena in a stretcher. As Neji was out of the arena, he heard Tenten yell,

"Way to go Lee! You really are a genius!"

Neji took one last look at his exhausted teammate standing in the arena. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"A genius."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review. I'd like to know your thoughts and how to improve.**


End file.
